The Void Within (Season 3)- A Roomies fanfiction
by AlphaKitty12
Summary: Pink lost her memories after being captured by the evil shadow. Alex, Rusty and Megan are determined to help her regain her memories. A new threat arose, which is difficult to control... Well, for Pink... Credits goes to: Pink, Alex and Rusty from Roomies in PinkDiamondDiva's YouTube channel. Check them out!
1. Chapter 1- Hidden

**Chapter 1- Hidden (Rusty's Pov)**

My breathing quickened as I felt a dark presence coming towards us. I grabbed Alex before crouching down behind a building. Alex crouched down quickly. I placed my finger in front of my lips, signalling him to be quiet. I peeked around the corner of the building. A shadow swiftly flew past. They were hunting us…

I waited a couple of minutes before standing up and brushing the dirt off my clothes. Alex did the same.

"How long is this going to last?. We almost got caught there" Alex whispered. His tone was harsh.

"Let's just go back before they catch us for real" I sighed. I picked up the bag of supplies and rushed towards a forest. We hid in a small cave, just on the edge of the forest. It was difficult to find but for us, it was easy. Both me and Alex come out to restock on supplies every week. I have told them that I could easily summon supplies with my powers, but they all were terrified about the risk. What if I turn evil again? What if it gave away our location?. So, I promised not to use them unless for emergencies. At least, they are safe.

We reached our hidden home. The first thing I did was check on her. I dropped the bag and glanced up. I could tell that Megan was trying desperately… Trying to make her remember but she couldn't…

"It's ok… She will remember when it's time.." I comforted her as she sobbed

"I… I'm sorry. I just…. I can't remember.. I'm trying too but I just.. can't" Pink cried out.

"It's ok. You will get your memories back. You should just rest" I smiled. Her blue eyes glazed towards me as she smiled.

"Thank you" She whispered. She closed her eyes to sleep. I stayed by her side. Alex sat down beside Megan to comfort her. After a couple of minutes, they both drifted off to sleep, leaving me to my own thoughts. Part of me was grateful that Pink lost her memories. That way I could leave all the mistakes I did when she remembered me, but the other part said that was selfish. I know that I like her, and I wanted to tell her that before something terrible happens, but I need to regain her memories. For her family and her friends. I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked over to see Pink's head gently resting on my shoulder. I blushed at the contact but stayed where I was. I let go of all my thoughts just to enjoy the moment we have now and with that, I drifted off to sleep.

**-Rocky's Pov-**

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" I yelled

"I'm sorry but did I look like your personal servant?!" The girl snapped back.

"I need the girl, Luna. You are a werewolf. Track her down unless you don't want to save your pack." I smirked. She lunged at me with a glance in her yellow eyes.

"I don't take orders from you. I'm only helping you because of my pack. If I wasn't, I would have torn you, limb from limb" She threatened with a toothy grin. With that, she quickly turned and ran off with a howl.

"You can't keep her hidden for long, Rusty. As soon as she turns, thing won't be the same for much longer" I growled in frustration

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2- Sweet Talks

Chapter 2- Sweet Talks (Rusty's Pov)

**'Snap!'**

My eyes snapped up to the sound outside. I looked over to my side to look Pink's head resting on my shoulder. Blushing, I gently moved her to a lying position before standing up. I quickly brushed myself off before stepping outside. The moon shone down, covering me in a clear ray. It was so dark that I couldn't see past the trees. The wind gently howled, swiping the bushes and trees in a gentle breeze.

_"Rusty…"_ A soft whisper brushed past my ear. I instantly turned to the source of the voice. Nothing…

_"Rusty…."_ Another whisper sang out into the night from behind me. I turned around again to try and find the source.

"What do you want?!" I growled into the night. I pulled out my sword. A laughter came from all directions. A dark figure appeared before me. Nothing but black. Almost like a void but his scent was different. As soon as he appeared, he vanished, turning into black mist. The black mist span around me before leading towards the cave. My eyes widened as I rushed back into the cave. What I saw terrified me, the dark figure stood before Pink's sleeping body with a sword in his hand.

"Don't you dare..!" I screamed. I tried to rush over to her, but my feet were glued onto the spot. The figure laughed again.

"You think I won't?. Rusty, you need to… wake up!" The figure suddenly disappeared.

"Rusty, Wake up!" The voice called again, bouncing from all directions. That voice…

Suddenly, my eyes opened to see Pink shaking me wildly. I groaned and stand up. She instantly hugged me. In confusion, I hugged her back.

"Thank god. You were kicking and screaming. I panicked so I woke you up" She explained. The look in her eyes shows all. Fear.

"I'm sorry…" I replied softly. No reply. I looked over at Alex and Megan. They are still asleep. I turned my head to the entrance of the cave. It was still night.

"Stay here…" I smiled at Pink. She nodded and covered herself in a blanket.

**(Pink's Pov)**

"Don't you dare…!" A scream came from beside me. I jumped up at the sound. Rusty kicked and screamed as if he was having a nightmare. I panicked. I don't know him at all… Well, at least I don't think I did. Both Rusty and Alex said that I have lost my memories but if I did, why and how?... I guess that is what they are trying to figure out. Rusty seems like a nice guy. Nice and caring. Alex is a goofball. Funny and stupid at times. Megan is a kind girl. She speaks to me as if I was her sister.

Suddenly, a black substance started to cover Rusty, starting from his hand. What was happening?

"Rusty…Wake up!" I said, shaking him. After a couple of tries, he finally woke up and with that, the black substance disappeared as if it was never there, but I saw what I saw. He groaned and sat up. I instantly hugged him. I don't know why but I felt like that was the right thing. It was like I was drawn to him in a way.

"Stay here.." He whispered. He gave me a slight smile and wandered off outside. I nodded and covered myself with the blanket to keep the cold air out.

It felt like moments went by and he still hasn't returned. Worried, I picked myself off the ground to follow his path. He was just a little way outside the cave that we were staying in. Down by the lake, sitting on a rock. Quite a romantic setting…

**(Rusty's Pov)**

I sat on a rock, down by the lake. I noticed the moon above reflecting on the water and all I could think about what will happen to us… Alex, Pink, Megan and… myself… I needed to protect them but am I putting them in danger by doing so?. I don't know why I wanted to play the hero…

"What are you doing?" A delicate voice asked. I rose my head to see the beautiful girl sit beside me.

"Just thinking…" I smiled, turning to look at her. Her ocean blue eyes glazed back at me, glimmering in the moonlight. I found myself becoming enchanted by the beautiful sight in front of me...

"What do... I mean.. What did you think of me?" She asked in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?... Like before your memories were erased?" I asked.

When she nodded, I couldn't think of what to say. My mind went blank as I thought. I didnt want to be selfish and claim her as my girlfriend or even wife... but it was so temping at the way she looked at me. Her ocean blue eyes were so... alluring.

"I.. You...Um" I stuttered. Her gaze never left me as she waited for me to continue.

"I see you as a great friend. You are pret... Uh. nice and funny. There are some amazing quailities that you have even now and I respect you." I spoke slowly.

Her smile grew wide at my words but her eyes left mine as she thought. Her smile dropped after a while as she looked me in the eye.

"So... We arent a thing?" She asked which shocked me. Did she want to be a thing? Like dating?.

I was about to reply when a rustle came from behind. We both whipped around and stood. I gently pushed Pink behind me to protect her. A howl echoed throughout the night sky... A wolf?...

As if on cue, a large wolf lauched itself out of the bushes.

"Hey pretty boy" she growled, licking her lips.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3- Luna of the Moon

**Chapter 3- (Rusty's Pov)**

"Hey there, pretty boy" The wolf growled as she circled around me with gleaming yellow eyes. I stood in front of Pink, shielding her from a possible threat.

"What do you want?" I asked, harshly.

"Ooo, Feisty…. Don't worry, I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to talk" The wolf stopped in front of us.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light emitted from her. I shielded my eyes due to the bright light.

"Oh. That's better" A voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see a girl. She had black hair with purple eyes.

"Sorry about that. I tend to be aggressive in my wolf form" She laughed as she stepped forward towards us. As quick as a flash, I stepped towards her and pulled out my sword to her neck.

"I'm warning you…." I threatened. The girl's eyes widened and then she laughed.

"Oh, Rusty. I can sense that you aren't a bad person. You don't have the guts to kill me.. Not in front of your girlfriend over there" She pointed towards Pink, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked back at the girl. Her words affected my actions. She is right. I couldn't kill her… not in front of Pink.

"Rusty…" Pink spoke up. I turned to look towards her. My sword still held to the mystery girl's throat.

"She's harmless. She would have killed us by now if she wasn't" She said in a low voice. Her blue eyes settled on mine. I sighed and put away my sword.

"Anyway, my name is Luna and I am a wolf. Well, I was born part human and half wolf.. I mean, obviously" She giggled, gesturing to herself.

"What do you want with us?" Pink asked, stepping forward in front of me.

"Hello there…" She paused as she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened as she stepped back slowly.

"I sense.. Something…" She said. Her voice seems concerned and worried.

"What?.." I asked, looking at her with concern.

"_Dark magic_…" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"I.. have to go" She quickly transformed back into her wolf form and sprinted off, leaving us in disbelief.

"W.. what was she talking about?" Pink panicked. I watched her as she was visually trembling in fear.

"No.. Nothing. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of that" With that, Pink instantly wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug.

"I will protect you… _with my life_" I whispered..

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4- A Dream or Vision?

**Chapter 4 (Luna's Pov)**

"I gave you one job. To bring me the girl and yet again, you have failed!" Rocky yelled at me.

"No!. You failed. You could have killed him when you had a chance and then maybe it would have been easier for you" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I don't want to kill her!" he snapped. His eyes glowed white for a split second before turning back to his original colour, blue.

"Then, why do you want her so badly?" I asked. Honestly, I was curious. Rocky hasn't got any emotional attachment to the girl. If he could even love at all.

"I need her to finish my project. She is halfway through the transformation and the key to break Rusty into joining me" He explained, though that didn't really give me any information.

"Fine. I'll get the girl" I sighed as I was about to head out.

"No… It's too late now" He said. Suddenly, a chain flew towards me, chaining me to the wall.

"W…what?" I asked, abruptly.

"I gave you your chance. Twice. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself" He growled in envy. Then, he muttered in a strange language. A language unfamiliar to my kind. As soon as he finished, shadows appeared, one by one. They were black figures with glowing red eyes. Void shadows.

"Find the girl. Do whatever you have do to Rusty and the others. Even if you must kill him" Rocky said and with that, the void shadows disappeared.

**Alex's Pov**

I opened one eye to see Rusty and Pink walking back into the cave that we were based in. She was slightly shivering as if something feared her. I could see Rusty trying his best to comfort her. Part of me wanted to get up and help him but I didn't want to intrude. They both fell to the group gently, propped up against the wall. Pink placed her head on Rusty's shoulder, causing him to blush. Pink's eyes closed as she was comfortable. Rusty glanced at the sleeping girl with softened eyes. I smiled slightly before closing both my eyes.

_I smell smoke…. Why do I smell smoke?._

_I opened eyes. My surroundings were foggy and blurry. I could hear screaming and the crackling of wood. A fire. A sense of magic filled the air. It was thick with the smoke. Evil magic. A roar echoed throughout the surroundings like a monster was nearby. A very large and dangerous monster. The crackling wood sound stopped and was replaced with….. water?. A storm to be exact. Somewhere at sea. All these noises were too much for me. I started to cover my eyes, trying my best to drown out the sounds. Then… They stopped. I slowly removed my hands away from my ears. Whispering?.. Voices?_

_"All….. Danger…. Death…." Was all I could make out. I tried to focus more on the whispering, but they stopped._

"Alex…"

"Alex!"

I woke up, startled with Rusty crouched over me in worry.

"Are you ok, buddy?" He asked

"Yeah…" I answered back before getting up, brushing myself down with my hands.

"Alright.." Rusty said, still concerned but he let it pass. "We are going to head out. This place doesn't feel safe anymore and Pink is…." He paused while looking over at her. My eyes followed his gaze. Pink was still propped up against the wall, but she looked pale. Her eyes were slightly closed, and she was breathing rapidly. Megan crouched over her, placing her hand on her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked, turning back to Rusty.

"I don't know. She was like that since this morning. It's strange. It happened so suddenly. She was fine last night" Rusty explained.

"I bet you both were fine last night" I thought

Megan walked over to us.

"I don't know what is going on with her, but her temperature is too high, even for a human. She should be dead…" Megan exclaimed.

"Maybe it has something to do with me" Rusty quietly said.

"No. You haven't used your magic for a long time now. Right?" I asked.

"I used my magic. Just last night but it was for a good reason," Rusty started. Me and Megan didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"A wolf approached us last night. Her name is Luna. She was half human and half wolf so she can transform into a human and a wolf whenever she chose like how I can transform into a void and a human when I want. I was trying to protect Pink, but Luna just took off" Rusty explained.

"I think it is time to leave this area in case this Luna is going to come back with anyone or… anywolf" Megan said, obviously panicked. "I don't think Pink has any strength to deal with any drama" She continued, pointing at Pink.

"Fine. We leave tonight" Rusty exclaimed. He looked over at me in need of my decision. I nodded in agreement. We ended our little meeting. Rusty walked over to Pink, probably to explain what was going on and Megan was already packing up.

I stayed put, thinking back to the weird dream. Fire, storm and the roar however, the voices were more important.

_"All…. Danger….Death"_

We all were in danger..

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5- The Gift of Danger

**Rusty's Pov**

Something's wrong and I can't help but think I'm to blame. I shouldn't have used my magic and lost my temper like that…. But I did what I had to for her….. To protect my friends…. But, I'm not a hero. I'm just a void… A creature that has lived for 500 years. A creature that wasn't supposed to feel emotions… yet I could and those emotions…. caused so much hurt and pain on my friends. If I didn't show weakness to Rocky, none of this won't have happened…. They are my weakness….

"Rusty?..." A concerned voice called out. I snapped out of my thoughts before turning to Alex.

"Uh.. Sorry. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think we need to rest. Pink… isn't looking so good and Megan is exhausted from having to help her…" Alex said. We both turned to a tired-looking Megan and a very pale Pink, who was propped up against a rock. I rushed to her and crouched by her side, taking her hand in mine.

"Pink… Stay with us.. Ok?..." I whispered. She muttered something that I couldn't make out before nodding her head weakly.

I stood up and scanned our surroundings. Trees. Lots of trees until I spotted a cabin, a little distance away.

"This way" I exclaimed as I helped up Pink. Alex helped Megan, who was finding it difficult to walk straight.

**Pink's Pov**

"Pink…. Stay with us.. Ok?" Rusty whispered. I nodded weakly.

"This way" He said aloud to the other before helping me up. I could feel warmth surrounding me. It was so comforting that I snuggled up to him more. His heart started to beat faster at my sudden contact. I gasped suddenly at a sudden memory:

"You're so warm…" I sighed dreamily. "Uhhh…." Were his only words as I snuggled up against him. His blushed covered his face at my words and contact, causing me to giggle.

The day I drank the potion… The love potion… I couldn't remember what happened during that day, but that certain memory came to me. I don't know why but I felt like… it was important.

"Pink?..." Rusty called. I broke out of my trance and looked around before glancing back up at him. We were in a cabin. A small living space to spend the night. His concerned face made my heart skip a beat. I could feel myself blushing at the memory.

"Are you ok?... You scared me" Rusty said in a worried tone.

"I… Uh… Yes. Yes.. I'm fine" I stuttered in embarrassment. Rusty glanced at me as if scanning my face. His concerned facial expression didn't leave his face.

"Your eyes…." He finally said.

**Alex's Pov**

"I'm sorry.. I should have never brought you along.. It's dangerous.." I started to say before Megan suddenly grabbed my face and pressed her lips upon mine. After a couple seconds of shock, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. Megan pulled away slowly as we both reopened our eyes.

"It's ok, Alex. I decided to join you guys after all. I'm just happy that I'm with you again…" She smiled weakly. She closed her eyes to sleep.

I smiled as I removed her hair away from her face before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Me too…" I whispered as I sat on the floor against the bed that she was softly sleeping on. I knew that leaving her alone was a terrible mistake. We all need to stick together. Rocky knew that she was part of the group now and would try and kidnap her to get to Pink. I wasn't going to let that happen. I knew that I wasn't the greatest boyfriend to her then, but I can change that… I can be the greatest friend to her now or…. Maybe that could lead to something more... I let out a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

_Darkness… I couldn't see anything… Suddenly, a bright light surrounded me, causing me to close my eyes tightly. I slowly reopened my eyes to find myself back in the forest. Rusty stood in front of me with his sword out but he wasn't facing me. He was looking around as if he has seen something. Suddenly, he turned towards me with sword ready to strike. His face full of anger and rage._

_"Wait, Rusty!" I cried out but he didn't hear me. He ran towards me in rage. I put my hands out in desperation to stop him but… he went right through me. Literally. A shiver went down my spine as a cold air rushed through me. I turned to see Rusty fighting a dark figure.. A shadow.._

_"I won't let him have her…" Rusty screamed at the shadow. Their swords clacked against each other as I watched in terror. Suddenly, my surroundings darkened back to nothing. No Rusty. No Shadow. No fighting. What was going on?_

_"Alex?" A familiar voice questioned. I turned around to face Rusty._

_"W..what?... How?" I asked._

_"I don't know but I could sense a magic element from you" He said._

_"I haven't got much time" He said. With that, he looked down at his hands, which were starting to turn transparent._

_"Can you tell me what is happening?" I asked, referring to the vision._

_"I don't know what you are. Obviously, you are human, but you seem to be able to sense and see events that haven't happened yet." Rusty explained with ease._

_"I think this ability won't be brought up to the others. I mean, Pink doesn't know I'm a void still and Megan is having a hard time as it is. Seeing dangers is a useful ability to have but it is also dangerous because you are also seeing the future that could change reality as we know" Rusty continued._

_"Why do I have this?" I asked in concern._

_"I'm not sure but you are going to wake up so I must go now" He said quickly. With that, he disappeared before I could ask more questions._

_"Wait, Rusty!" I called out._

Suddenly, I woke up in a cold sweat thinking back to my vision. We were in danger. The first of many.

**To Be Continued**

_A little note from me 😊_

_Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't been uploading any chapters recently. I just have been dealing with a few things. I'll try and upload more though._

_I just want to thank Pink, Alex and Rusty for giving me inspiration from the Roomies series and Thanks to the actual Rusty (Voice actor) for helping me with season 1 and season 2 of these stories and everyone else who helped me with chapter ideas. (I don't know if I should have mentioned it but it is good to thank people and give credit where it is due)_

_I don't plan to end the seasons. They may keep going because I have so many ideas. If you would like to suggest any ideas, Comment on my story and I'll reply or add me on discord at Kitty#1783_

_Thank you for reading 😊_


	6. Chapter 6- The Plan

**Luna's Pov**

I chomped down on the chains as if I was on the hunt for prey. I have been here for days, biting and clawing at the chains to try and weaken them. Just enough for my powerful jaw to crush them into a million pieces.

I need to warn him.

Finally, the chain broke, dropping to the floor with a loud clank. The sound echoed throughout the cave, bouncing on the walls in all directions. I sniffed the air, trying to get his scent. Nothing… Then, a familiar scent of strawberry perfume filled my nose. Her. She should be still with him. Without hesitation, I dashed out of the hidden dungeon as fast as I could. I need to find him… before it was too late…

**Rusty's Pov**

"So what's the plan, Rusty?" Alex asked, concerned. Me, Alex and Megan surrounded the table in order to come up with a plan while Pink was asleep on the sofa, a few feet away from us. I looked over at her with a heavy sigh. I knew that I need to protect her. To protect them. I could have sense Rocky was evil from the beginning. To avoid this altogether but my emotions got in the way. My affection for her and my jealously prevented me from seeing true evil in front of me and… I turned evil too. Worse than Rocky. I threatened to kill Alex. I wanted to hurt him. Maybe Rocky was right?

_Voids were born evil…_

How can someone born evil protect people who can't trust them?

"Rusty!" Alex said sharply, jolting me from my thoughts.

"I…. I don't know. I can't help you" I said, taking a few steps back away from the table. Alex looked at me in confusion and then worried expression covered his face as he walked towards me.

"You think that you are like your brother…. Don't you?" Alex asked softly.

"I am like him. I wanted to hurt you that day. The day I turned evil. I wanted to kill you and…. I didn't feel despair or regret for my actions. I felt…. Peaceful. A type of happiness that I can't explain. I knew than that was just Rocky controlling me, but I can't help but feel, deep down that happiness was a natural part of my void-self. Like I was meant to do it."

"Rusty.. That wasn't you.. That was Rocky, trying his best to suck out the light from you. Turning you into something you hate.." Alex explained, hesitantly as if he didn't know what to say

"What if there is no light in me? I was born from darkness after all. How can I be… good?

"Rusty!. You may be born from darkness, but you aren't evil. You saved Pink multiple times. You have saved me and Alex from… yourself. That proves that you are strong and nothing like your brother. You two may have the same genes but YOU have a good heart. Evil isn't born, Rusty. Evil is made and I know you have so many friends here. Not because you are a void but because you are a good void. A void who is here from his friends. A void who is practically dragging himself through hell to save someone he loves. That doesn't sound like an evil void to me" Megan snapped.

After hearing her words, tears started to well up in my eyes. Tears of Happiness. Alex stood beside her, nodding at each word with a smile. I walked over to them and instantly engulfed them in a hug.

"Thank you…" I whispered before letting them go. I quickly wiped away the tears and cleared my throat.

"Ok then. I think that we should go back to the void" I explained.

"Won't Rocky sense that someone is going through the void though?" Alex asked.

"No. Each void… or shadow have different voids. We can only sense if something is going into or coming out of your own void," I said, now determined to stop Rocky.

"I may know someone who can help Pink, but the only problem is getting to the void without being seen by shadows" I continued

"I can help with that" Alex said with a bright smile on his face. We both turned to look at him in surprise. "Uh. I may have been looking through your potion books, Rusty and learnt a few potions like Invisibility and I may have kept the books with me" Alex said with an unsure expression on his face.

"You do know that we could have used that book a while ago" Megan said with a hint of anger. Alex just shrugged while Megan rolled her eyes.

"Ok… Me and Alex will make the potions. Megan, stay with Pink please.. Make sure she is ok." I asked in concern. I was worried for Pink. The light for her blue eyes were fainting. Going dull. Almost grey. Something is wrong and I need his help to fix it.

"Yes, of course." Megan replied with a hint of a smile. I smiled back to insure her that everything will be alright, but I don't know if she believed me. She made her way over to Pink and sat beside her.

"So, who is he?" Alex asked "The person we are looking for"

"Xavier. The guardian for all voids.."

"He's… my father"

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7- Memories and Mysteries

**Pink's Pov**

"How are you doing?..." Megan asked as she sat by my side. I looked at her with a smile. Though I don't remember anything, I could tell that Megan is a trustworthy person. She's so nice and supportive. Alex is a goofball, but he knows when to be serious at certain times. His jokes and taunts are enough to keep my spirits high, even through negative times and Rusty…

Rusty is different. As soon as I met him in the cave, I feel an instant attraction towards him as if he knew him. That we were connected in a way. The way he treats me. The way he protects me like I'm his….. girlfriend but we have never done anything romance…. Unless he was holding back. He didn't want to do anything because I have lost my memories of us…..

_It was killing him…_

**_"Aww… Your love life is a bit of a pickle, isn't it? Too bad you don't remember it"_** A voice chuckled. In an instant, I jumped up and looked around wildly, scaring Megan in the process.

"Pink.." Megan said calmly. She stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths.

"See?, You are fine, right?... What happened to make you freak out?" She asked.

"I…" I started. I opened my eyes and looked around my surrounding again. Was it nothing? I heard a voice. A familiar voice…

Suddenly, A shadow appeared behind me. It just stood there, motionless. My eyes widened at the sight and my breathing quickened.

"Pink.. What is it?" She asked. My eyes were glued to the shadow. It's appearance slowly morphed into a more humanlike figure. Megan turned her head towards the spot I was so fixed on. Then, she slowly turned back to look at me.

"Pink, there's nothing there…." She spoke slowly as if I was crazy.

I knew this figure. I knew him….

_**"Missed me, Princess?"**_ He smirked. Rocky.

"You aren't supposed to be here" I murmured. Rocky chuckled before moving closer to me and Megan, who had a confused expression on her face.

_**"Oh, but I'm not here. I'm only here because you are part of me. You are my project. A half-finished project. I just need you to be…"**_

_**"Complete"**_ He paused as he placed his hand on my cheek as he moved closer to my face. I flinched at his touch.

"Leave me alone.." I said as I moved away from her hand.

_**"Aw, princess. Don't be that way. I can't leave. We now share the same soul. We are basically… roomies"**_ He chuckled. He moved closer…

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I screamed. I lifted my hand to stop him from coming closer when a black substance shot out of my hand and shattered a window, earning a scream from Megan. Glass flew everywhere. I quickly shielded my face with my arms from the glass attack. Slowly, I brought my hands down and stared at them in shock. What just happened?!

In an instant, Alex and Rusty ran into the room.

"What on earth happened here?" Alex asked. He walked towards the now-shattered windows, carefully stepping over broken glass on the floor.

Megan stared at me in shock and horror.

"I… I didn't mean to…" I stuttered as I looked at my hands as if for an explanation. All eyes fell on me. Rusty stared at me with concern in his eyes as I backed away slowly before turning fully to run out of the door. Though, I heard them call my name, I didn't stop until I came to a stream. I stopped. My lungs burnt from running too long.

I sat down beside the stream and studied my hands. Something happened… What happened?

_**"**I can't leave. We now share the same soul…."_

Rocky. He did something to me. I looked up from my hands and saw Rocky standing on the other side of the stream, smiling. I was about to get up and demand answers from him when:

"Pink?" I turned to find Rusty standing over me.

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing I could say. I looked back over the stream. Rocky was gone. I scanned the tree line. Nothing.

"It's okay. I know things are overwhelming right now, especially for you, but you will be fine" He said quietly as if he was afraid to scare me away. I didn't reply. I couldn't. I had nothing to say. Then, he stood up and brushed himself down. I glared up at him as he offered his hand to help me up. I hesitantly took it…. Something was wrong.

"Pink!" An alarmed cry reached me as quick force knocked Rusty away from me. A hand grabbed me and pulled me behind. Rusty but something was different. White cracks started to form on his skin. He gritted his teeth in anger. In his hand, he held a glowing black and purple sword. He turned to face me quickly. His eyes were white. His skin slowly turned black. Then, the other Rusty appeared with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you just had to ruin the fun, didn't you?" He sighed as he morphed back into a shadow. A purple smoke formed around his hand, creating a sword.

"Leave her alone" Rusty threatened.

"That I can't do. We need to make sure that she is 'complete'" The shadow answered. He glared at me at the word 'Complete'.

Rusty growled as he lunged at the Shadow, who blocked his attack with his sword.

"You know we can use a void like you on our team. We aren't meant to be good after all, Rusty. All we need is the girl.." The shadow smirked.

"Over my dead body" Rusty replied in anger as he lifted his sword to strike him.

"Oh, I can make that happen" The shadow said with a smirk as he blocked the attack again.

I gasped suddenly as I started to remember…

_"It's complicated to explain…. But I'm not actually a human" Rusty tried to explain after I fell into dark hole in the basement. I was shocked at his words._

_"You aren't human…." I said slowly as if trying to process what he just said. He nodded_

_"I'm a void. I take a human form to fit in with other humans…. I know it's hard to process.. You weren't supposed to find out this way…" He continued softly._

_"You aren't human" I repeated. Rusty turned to look at Alex as if he was afraid to say anything else. Alex just nodded at my statement._

_"Let's just get out of here…..How do we get out of here?" I asked, looking around for a door, window or anything that indicate an escape. Rusty, Alex and I gathered together as Rusty teleported us out of the 'void' as he calls it._

_"You devil.." I hissed at Rusty as soon as I was back on earth. I backed away from them both._

_"I'm not a devil" Rusty stated quickly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I was just created this way. I was going to tell you, but I was afraid of how you would react. We get judged quickly and is surprising to humans"_

_"You think" I cried out in a duh tone. Suddenly, he moved closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. My breath hitched at the sudden electricity that danced through my body at his touch. My eyes looked up at him quickly at the touch. His eyes were closed for a while as he muttered under his breath until he opened them. I was drawn to those chocolate brown eyes for a moment until he spoke:_

_"Listen to me, I can promise you that I'm not here to hurt you or Alex. I just need you to trust me…. Please…. I just want to feel wanted and I don't want to be judged by my own roommates…. Please trust me…" He pleaded quietly._

_I could feel the slight attraction towards him. Why?. I have no idea, but he wanted to fit in. He wanted to feel like he belongs. I finally nodded with a smile_

_"Yes, I trust you"_

_His eyes lit up at my words, causing me to giggle. He removed his hand away from my shoulders._

_"Thank you, Pink" He said before walking away._

A loud clash of swords erupted as I jolted out of the memory. Rusty and the shadow were still fighting. I had to do something. I had to help. I looked down at my hands and then the shadow. I quickly shot my hands into the shadow's direction. A black, fast-moving substance shot out of my hands and knocked the shadow over. Rusty then quickly stabbed the shadow, causing him to turn into small black clouds. They floated there for a few seconds before disappearing. Rusty panted, out of breath, as a black smoke surrounded his sword as he made it disappear. He looked at me with shock. His white eyes morphed back to chocolate brown eyes. The white cracks slowly disappeared, one by one and his skin turned back into his human tanned skin.

"How did you…?" He asked. He moved closer to me. He gently held my hands in his and studied them carefully.

"You used Void magic…. But you aren't a void…The only way you can use void magic is if you are a void…." He said.

"Or she is sharing a void soul" A voice cut him off. He turned. A man appeared before us. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The same eyes as Rusty. I looked back and fore between them as if they were twins. The only difference was the hair colour.

"Hello father.." Rusty growled.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
